


Akasha

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 3A: Elemental [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-20
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once, jack had thought that sex face-to-face was more intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akasha

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: spirit  
> title is the hindu term for the element 'aether', which is contextually similar to spirit

Once Jack had thought that sex face-to-face was more intimate, but he'd found that being pinned to the bed, Daniel's chest against his back, was even better. Daniel had a habit of whispering sweet nothings against Jack's ear, but, being Daniel, they were rarely in English. Jack liked to tease him about it, but only because he loved the way Daniel flushed; his whispering turned Jack on almost as much as the sex itself.

It was when Daniel stopped talking and started panting – like he was now – that Jack knew he was close. Jack was closer, though, and he came first, Daniel following seconds later. Jack let Daniel's deadweight press him into the bed for a bit and then rolled onto his back, Daniel half on top of him. "I love you, you know," Jack said. "Don't think I'd said it."

"I knew," Daniel said, kissing Jack's forehead. "I knew."


End file.
